vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Keiji Mogami
|-|Human= |-|Evil Spirit= Summary Keiji Mogami is "This Century's Greatest Psychic" and former Psychic who turned into an evil spirit upon death. Mogami was born with the ability to see ghosts and other powers people dreamed of, so he initially did the world good by giving advice and helping people with their problems. To that end, Mogami became one of the most famous psychics and was the first psychic to be on Japanese television. However, his mother suddenly became gravely ill and the treatment was very expensive so Mogami needed money. Due to this, outside of the spotlight, he would take on assignments from clients to solve their supernatural problems and would even take assignments from the underworld to lay death-inducing curses on others. Despite the morally dubious assignments he was taking, he continued taking them in order to pay for his mother's treatment. His mother eventually died, returned as an evil spirit and revealed that the reason she died was because all of Mogami's actions had gathered "demonics" around him which meant that she suffered. Since he no longer needed money, he stopped all his business with the underworld. Pondering the how much of a waste his life had been, Mogami resolved to fix the world and travelled around consuming to cultivate his power for when he became an evil spirit. At one point, he encountered Dimple's group and annihilated them. He committed suicide 25 years prior to the start of the series and the event, which was caught on camera, became a famous live accident. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A, likely 6-C Name: Keiji Mogami, "The Century's Greatest Psychic" Origin: Mob Psycho 100 Gender: Male Age: Likely in his late 20s to mid 30s at the time of his death | Likely 70-85 years Classification: Human, Esper, Psychic, Evil Spirit Powers and Abilities: |-|Human= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Psychic Energy Manipulation, Lifeforce Absorption, Aura, Forcefield Creation, Levitation, Explosion Manipulation, Limited Paralysis Inducement (Can immobilize people through telekinesis), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense spirits and psychic auras), Non-Physical Interaction, Regeneration Negation (Up to High) of Spirits through exorcism (Nearly exorcised Dimple, who could come back from being reduced to raw energy and lone molecules), Resistance to Possession, Mind Manipulation (Espers naturally resist being possessed and mentally influenced), and Curse Manipulation (Powerful enough espers can resist or outright ignore the effects of curses, such as Sakurai's perfume) |-|Evil Spirit= All previous abilities, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 6, and 7), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Regeneration (High. Strong enough spirits like Dimple can return from being reduced to lone molecules and raw energy. Was able to return from having his spiritual body obliterated by 100% Mob in a weakened state), Invisibility, Non-Corporeal, Possession, Mind Manipulation (Created and trapped Mob in a mental landscape of his own making and control for half a year.), Memory Manipulation (Erased Mob's memories of his old life and replaced them with new memories), Limited Power Nullification (Caused Mob to become unable to use his Esper powers in the mental world, Mob's % did not increase despite being under severe stress and his body was no longer passively shielded by ESP barriers), Danmaku, Plant Manipulation (Instantly wrestled control of Minegishi's plants and turned them into a body for himself), Limited Soul Manipulation (Mogami is able to manipulate the Evil Spirits he absorbed while alive and can release them from his vessel at will or by being destroyed. The spirits were numerous enough to swarm 100% Mob while being continuously exorcised in large crowds, and only stopped after being destroyed alongside Mogami's Mental World by ???%), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (As his body is already spiritual in nature) and Exorcism (100% Mob couldn't even properly exorcise him, nor could Mob forcefully remove him from the body of someone he possessed until Mob entered their mind) |-|Absorbed Spirits= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 6), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Regeneration (High. Strong enough spirits like Dimple can return from being reduced to lone molecules and raw energy.) Invisibility, Non-Corporeal, Possession, Fusionism, Large Size (Type 1, when alone, Type 2 when fused), Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Energy Projection. Attack Potency: Large Mountain level, likely Island level (Created a body from Minegishi's plants this large, and darkened the entirety of Spice City. Casually fodderized a fully-powered Dimple as well as an entire group of elite espers. Mob claimed that Kejii was more powerful than he could handle with a physical vessel. Clashed with and exchanged attacks with 100% Mob in his mental world, with Mob going into ???% mode in order to fully destroy his mental landscape) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely Sub-Relativistic (Could go toe to toe with 100% Mob) Lifting Strength: Class T '(Should be comparable to Mob) 'Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class, likely Island Class '(Can enhance his physical strikes with psychic energy) 'Durability: Large Mountain level, likely Island level '(Couldn't be exorcised properly by Mob even after his defeat. Managed to survive in-tact from a direct collision with 100% Mob in his mental landscape) 'Stamina: Extremely high. Can absorb the lifeforce of others to replenish his stamina and took no effort in defeating and absorbing Dimple and his army of spirits | Physically tireless, can similarly absorb lifeforce energy to replenish stamina Range: Tens of kilometers, likely far higher. Should be comparable to 100% Mob, who could pull out buildings from over a kilometer beneath himself. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Likely a Genius. Could create and control every aspect of a psychic world with its own people identical to the ones in real life for a period of six months from Mob's point of view. An extremely talented and charismatic psychic who specialized in assassination utilizing his powers Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Human | Evil Spirit Others Notable Victories: Toichiro Suzuki (Mob Psycho 100) Suzuki's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Accelerator (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Accelerator's Profile (Speed was equalized and Pre-Headshot Accel used) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Psychics Category:Spirits Category:Ghosts Category:Evil Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Possession Users Category:Plant Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Mob Psycho 100 Category:Tier 7 Category:Danmaku Users Category:Tier 6